witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandelion
Dandelion (Polish: Jaskier, (and in czech language Marigold) supposed real name: Julian Alfred Pankratz viscount de Lettenhove, although the title might be false) — a poet, minstrel, bard and the closest friend of witcher Geralt of Rivia. He studied poetry and music for four years at the Academy of Oxenfurt (during his studies, he achieved the reputation of a sloth, drunkard and idiot), later becoming a professor (after passing the exams with exceptional results) he taught students for a year, and then left the academy to travel the world. He still visits Oxenfurt from time to time to give guest lectures. In very few years he gained worldwide fame and became known as one of the best minstrels in the Northern Kingdoms, and his best known song is the Ballad of the Lion Cub of Cintra. He also gained the reputation of the biggest womaniser in the world — he even managed to conquer the heart of Anna Henrietta, the ruler of Toussaint. He is very handsome and sometimes is mistaken for an elf or half-elf. During his travels with Geralt Dandelion started to write his memoirs, entitled "Half a Century of Poetry". His poems were also bound in two collections: The Adversities of Loving and Time of the Moon. In The Hexer movie and TV series, Dandelion was played by Zbigniew Zamachowski. Episodes :* 04: Smok :* 05: Okruch lodu :* 07: Dolina Kwiatów :* 10: Mniejsze zło :* 11: Jaskier :* 12: Falwick :* 13: Ciri In the game, Dandelion seems no less of a womaniser than his depiction in the books, but "womaniser" sounds so pejorative, perhaps "ladies man" might be more apt. He has a ready smile for any and all the lovely ladies he meets, and is more than willing to give of not just his time and singing talents. His profession as a bard has lead him to acquire quite a vast amount of folklore, which comes in handy on occasion for his best friend, Geralt of Rivia, the witcher. Geralt only hears about Dandelion in the first Chapter of the game, but in Chapter II he finally gets to meet him face to face at Shani's house when she has a little get together to celebrate his arrival in town. This is when they get a chance to catch up and we get to hear a little about Geralt's past. He is also an avid dice poker player, a sharper even. From Chapter III onward, Geralt can play him for the sheer pleasure of the game and orens, but officially, it is only in Chapter IV that he can play the bard as part of the Sharper quest. Associated quests :* Alvin :* Dandelion's Lute :* Dice Poker: The Sharper :* Free Elves :* Identity :* Old Friend of Mine :* The Heat of the Day :* The Source Journal Entry In the premium module "The Price of Neutrality", Dandelion serves only as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, but does not appear as a character in the story. In the premium module "Side Effects", Dandelion serves as the narrator and is seen in the opening and closing cut scenes, he is also the central character around which the story revolves. Journal Entry Dandelion has been confirmed to return in the second Witcher game, his appearance will change slightly from the original game (he will now have a lute on him — giving off a more bardly appearance). It is expected that his character will keep the same voice actor as in the first Witcher game. As with many characters at this stage of production his role is not properly known. However the first time he is encountered in the game is at a public hanging. In the said hanging Dandelion joins Zoltan on the gallows. Geralt, Triss and a new character, Roche, come across this and deal with the problem. At first they try a peaceful method but then it has been revealed a fight between the guards and the companions will occur. Seemingly sometime after saving Dandelion and Zoltan (the other two people due to be hung are not so lucky) it is his idea to go to some elven ruins not too far away. Though not with Dandelion it is in these ruins that Geralt can have his first sexual encounter of the game (expected to be with Triss from the released trailer). Currently nothing more is known of his part in the game but it should be expected that he will play a prominent part in the games narrative as it has been released that one of the independent story lines will be Geralt's past and he, being one of Geralt's best friends, will probably play a large part in this. Notes * Dandelion's mount, Pegasus, is a gelding. * Dandelion's original Polish name, "Jaskier", literally means "Buttercup", but was changed in the English translation because "Buttercup" sounds too feminine in English. * In the Czech translation of the books and the game, Dandelion's name is "Marigold" and Triss Merigold is called "Triss Ranuncul". * In the Italian translation of The Last Wish (Il Guardiano degli Innocenti), Raffaella Balletti decided to translate the original Polish name "Jaskier" in "Ranucolo" (Buttercup). * Danusia Stok translated the name as Dandilion in both The Last Wish and Blood of Elves. In other languages * Bulgarian — Лютиче * Czech — Marigold * English — Dandelion (also, Dandilion) * Finnish — Valvatti * French — Jaskier * German — Rittersporn * Italian — Dandelion (in the pc game), Ranucolo (in the short stories collection) * Lithuanian — Vėdrynas * Polish — Jaskier * Russian — Лютик * Spanish — Jaskier Gallery Image:People Dandelion.png|Dandelion in the computer game Image:Jaskier.JPG|In the graphic novels Image:Jaskier z filmu.jpg|In The Hexer movie Image:Jaskier z gry.jpg|In The Witcher computer game cs:Marigold de:Rittersporn el:Dandelion es:Jaskier fr:Jasquier hu:Dandelion it:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas pl:Jaskier ru:Лютик sr:Данделион Category:Bards Category:Characters in The Witcher 2 Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:Characters in Side Effects Category:Characters in the graphic novels Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Humans Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher Epilogue